


You Can Let Go

by ReineFandoms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fem!Tony Stark - Freeform, Howard Maria and Jarvis are the major death warning, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied Character Death, Implied Thoughts of Self-Harm, Jarvis is basically Toni’s dad, Kid!Tony Stark, MIT Era Rhodey and Tony, Teen!Rhodey Rhodes, Teen!Tony Stark, Toni is not in a good place for one of the chapters, mentioned thoughts of self harm, no actual selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReineFandoms/pseuds/ReineFandoms
Summary: The 5 times Jarvis let go for Toni. And the 1 time he didn't.I don't own Marvel or any of these characters, sadly.





	1. 5-Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Just Fluff and Angst with love for Toni. As all Marvle fans Toni must always hurt someway or another.  
> Please Read Tags.  
> Implied Character Deaths  
> Implied Thoughts of Self-Harm

The first time the young miss had told him that he could let go she'd been five and riding her first bike.

He'd still been somewhat young during that time and he had been sprinting after her and holding onto the seat of the bike he'd bought her for her birthday. She was laughing wildly and seemed like any other child rather than one that drew up engine plans for her father whenever she wasn't with her tutors.

They'd been at it for about ten minutes when she yelled, "It's ok Jarvy I'm good! I've got this! You can let go."

To say he had done so reluctantly would be an understatement. But his charge would never be independent is he didn't let her do things on her own.

So he did. He let her go. And she flew.

Eventually, she did crash and Jarvis realized that he probably should have told the girl how to use the breaks before he taught her how to balance herself.

She was giggling and smiling though, so he let it go.

But not until he checked her over from head to toe for injuries.


	2. 7-Car

The next time his charge had told him that he could let go she'd been seven and fixing something on one of her father's reject cars.

He was only two years older at the time, younger than the girl's father by ten years and older than her mother by five, so it wasn't too much of a problem when the girl had asked him to hold a part in place. 

That was ten minutes ago. 

Now he was regretting it.

"Young Miss? How much longer will you require me to hold this up?", he asked hoping that it wasn't another ten minutes.

"Just about thirty more seconds Jarvis", the girl replied not moving from where she was underneath the car.

It was the longest thirty seconds he'd ever experienced and he was grateful when the child rolled free of the car.

He put the part down carefully and rubbed at his back.

"Thank you for the help Jarvis", she said before hugging him around the middle, "I need to go finish my Aerophysics homework but I'll be done in an hour so I can help you and Mr. Jamie make dinner!"

Jarvis just smiled. 

He brushed a hand through her oil stained hair and said, "Perhaps a shower before that Young Miss."

Toni sniffed at a strand of her dark brown locks before grimacing. She nodded and hugged him once more around the middle before running through the workshop door.

How he wished she could stay like this forever.


	3. 13-MIT

The third time Toni had told him that he could let go she had been a few months shy of 14 and he was helping her move the few personal items she had into the dorm room that she would be sharing with a young man by the name of James Rhodes.

Right now he and Toni were struggling to carry a small couch up the slim staircase to the dorm.

"Hey, do you need some help?", a voice asked.

Jarvis looked up over the couch and saw a young man standing a few feet behind his charge.

"Yes thank you. Toni move over to the side so he can help"' Jarvis said as he adjusted his hold.

"Alright", she answered simply before trying to shuffle her shoulders out of the young mans own.

Once Jarvis felt the weight of the couch lighten he started up the stairs again.

He was no spring chicken and it was easy to admit that, with the young man's help, it was exponentially easier to carry the couch up.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs Jarvis directed the teens to Toni's dorm and they merely grunted at him whilst they concentrated on not nicking the walls or dropping the couch on the other's toes.

When they put the couch down so they could figure out how to get it through the door the young man lit up some.

"Hey! This is my room! And mom thought I wouldn't make a good first impression", he stuck his hand over the couch to shake Jarvis' and then shook Toni's, "I'm James Rhodes, but you can call me Jim."

Jarvis saw Toni grimace when the boy, James, had said to call him 'Jim' and groaned internally. So much for his charge making a good first impression.

"Yeah, no", Toni said before turning to look James in the face, "I'm going to call you Rhodey."

"Rhodey?", James asked and Jarvis could see the confusion clear on his face.

"Please excuse Young Miss Stark, Mister Rhodes. She is very fond of nicknames", Jarvis said.

"It's fine," James said smiling, "I've gotten worse from my sisters."

Jarvis smiled.

Then he remembered the couch that still had to go through the dorm door.

He should've just let Toni bring her collapsable...cot...thing.?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a grueling ten minutes of struggling, the trio finally got the couch into the dorm. 

And it was time to say goodbye.

How he hated goodbyes.

"Jarvis?", Toni questioned.

"Yes Young Miss?," he answered.

"It's been five minutes, you can let go now" the girl said and Jarvis realized that he had been hugging his charge for quite some time and quickly let go to smooth out his shirt.

"Oh, yes of course, Miss. My apologies."

"It's fine J. I'll call you tomorrow morning", the teen said and gave him a side hug.

"That is acceptable", he answered stiffly before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door, "I'll talk you tomorrow morning, Miss."

"Yeah you will", she hesitated for a moment before finally saying, "I love you J."

He smiled.

"I love you as well, Young Miss", and finally walked out the door.

And if he stood by his phone for three hours the next morning before realizing that there was a time difference, no one but him had to know.


	4. 19-Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE NOTES  
> This one has the implied death of Howard and Maria as well as alluding to the fact that Toni might self-harm because of the bad place she’s in. This is angst with no actual self-harming included. Read with caution please!

"Madam?", Jarvis questioned the teen, "Are you ready to leave now?"

Toni didn't glance up from the graves, she didn't even seem to notice the rain nor hear the old man's voice. 

Jarvis was about to speak when he heard a car pull to a stop, the door open and slam, and quick steps over the gravel. His umbrella was suddenly taken from his hands and held above his head. 

He recognized the mans voice as he spoke, "Do you want me to stay with her or do you want me to get the heater running in the car and hide everything in her apartment?"

"I'll stay with her, James. If you wouldn't mind to much, could you be rid of all things that could prove to be a danger to Miss in this state?"

"'Course, Jarvis. I'm gonna head out and get started. Call me if you need me. I was given three weeks leave so I'm here to help. Momma plans on coming up too, maybe with Jeanette and Bethany", the young man agreed easily.

"Thank you. How did you convince them to give you three weeks?", he asked.

"They're all fearing for the mental heath of their main weapon supplier's heiress and they knew we were close."

"Ah, I see. I will see you soon, James."

"See you soon, Jarvis", Rhodey handed Jarvis the umbrella and headed back to his car.

As soon as the car had driven off Jarvis turned back to his charge. He sighed and grabbed the girl's shoulder to spin her around. She hugged him around the middle and clutched his suit jacket. He held her close.

Jarvis couldn't be sure how long they stood there but it was long enough for James to have finished clearing out Toni's apartment because he heard the man's personalized text tone play.

Toni sniffled before pulling back slightly. She cleared her throat, "I'm ready to go Jarvis, you can let go now."

Jarvis held her for a few seconds longer before he also pulled back. He tucked some wayward strands of hair behind her ear and smiled sadly. "Let's get you home, Miss", he said whilst maneuvering the umbrella to cover her better.

Toni hummed and followed easily.

It didn't matter that she had only cried for her mother. Didn't matter that she knew that he knew who her tears were for. Because Howard hadn't deserved her tears. Jarvis had been there in his place the whole of her life, and he would continue to do so now that his employers were gone.


	5. 25-Cancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has Major Character Death and a big use of variations of the word “sob”. Much angst. Sorry not sorry you can throw the kitchen sink at me later.

"Are you positive?", Toni asked the young doctor in front of them, "You're sure it's cancer?"

"I'm afraid so Miss Stark. Based on all the scans we took, its stage three lung cancer. The fact that Mr. Jarvis is still able to move around and work completely without assistance is astounding. He is truly a strong man." 

The doctor picked up the chart that he'd set down so that Toni could read it, "I'll give you some time but you should know, he doesn't have much longer, only a few months at the most."

"Thank you", Jarvis said quietly. The doctor nodded and left the pair alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Months Later ~~~~~~~~~~

Jarvis' breath rattled in his chest, he'd refused to stay in hospital and so was now without the aid of a ventilator.

Toni, his precious girl, was sleeping in a large armchair at his bedside and James was in the living room sleeping on the couch. He was propped up in the bed and shakily reached for the cup that Toni's robot Dum-E had brought him.

"I would not consume that if I were you Sir,", his own voice warned him. 

"Thank you, J", he said. It was odd to have an almost completely sentient being share his name and voice.

A cough racked his chest and the heart monitor started to beep rapidly at his heart's sudden spasms. Toni jerked awake and he could hear James fall from the couch and scramble to get into his room.

"Hey Jarvis", Toni said with a shaking voice, "How are you doing?"

"Toni, my dear, I fear that this will be our last conversation", he said weakly.

"What? No. No no no! What are you talking about?", Toni rushed out as she took his hand. James burst in through the doorway and kneeled beside the bed.

Jarvis looked between his two charg-, between his two children. He and Anna had never been able to have this together, but at least he'd be able to tell her how Toni had grown to be so much like her. And the brother she'd acquired along the way. 

Both of the young adults were now clutching his hands. God. They were only 25 and 29 and they’d both already lost so much. 

“I want you to know”, he gasped quietly before Toni cut him off.

“No, no save your strength. J, call an ambulance!”, Toni called while forcefully wiping away at her tears.

“No!”, Jarvis nearly yelled, “No. I need to let you both know that I think of you as my children and I love you both so dearly. You both mean the world to me and you must never forget that I love you both forever and always.”

“I love you too”, James said before burying his face into the crook of his elbow, “You mean so much to me Edwin thank you for everything.” 

The young man’s voice broke and Jarvis smiled sadly down at him.

“I love you too Dad”, Toni said through a sob, “I love you so much. This isn’t fair, why do you have to go?”

“Oh love”, Jarvis said. He pulled both his children to him, “ I will never be gone from you. I’ll always be here for you even if you cannot see me. Just like Anna.”

Another set of coughs racked his body and felt a few tears slide down his own cheeks.

Toni and James both looked up and wiped their eyes. Toni’s breath hitched before the pulled his hand closer to her.

“It’s okay dad, you can let go. We’ll”, her voice was cut off by a sob, “we’ll be okay.”

Edwin Jarvis died with a sad smile on his lips surrounded by his children and his namesake.

The ambulance arrived two minutes later.


	6. 32-Armor

"Miss, my code is being hacked into", JARVIS said in the middle of the battle the Avengers were fighting.

"Fuck", Toni cursed before dodging a blast from a Doombot. She shot off a few repulser blasts before she spoke again, "JARVIS send a message to Victor that says 'If you touch the base code I'll personally kill you' then disconnect from the armor and cut out the damaged codes."

"Yes, Miss", a moment of silence later JARVIS spoke up again, "Message sent Miss."

"Good, now disconnect from the armor and fix yourself up, J", Toni said while still on her private channel.

"Order denied", JARVIS replied instantly before flashing a warning in the corner of her HUD.

Toni dodged to the right as directed before she focused on what the AI had said, "What!? JARVIS disconnect from the armor now."

"As I said before Miss, order denied. I will not leave you alone during battle", JARVIS responded curtly whilst she brought up her arm to blast a Doombot that was getting too close to Clint for comfort.

"JARVIS let go now", Toni ordered harshly.

"I can fix myself just fine from within the armor, Miss. I will not leave you alone to fight this battle!"

“Fine!”, Toni snapped, “But if it gets to much you leave the armor immediately!”

“Of course Miss.”

After another twenty minutes, the battle was over and Doom was in handcuffs.

“JARVIS, I cant lose you okay? If I tel you to let go of the armor you let go.”

“I cannot promise that I will obey that command Miss, but I can promise that you will never truly lose me”, JARVIS comforted.

“I’ll take it”, Toni said, “Let’s finish cleanup and head home J.”

“Yes Miss.”


End file.
